Rebirth
by PixelEm
Summary: "Do you promise to protect your new host? To fight for it, and give it the most complete life it truly deserves? To ensure that it is safe, as if it were your own family?" "...Y-Yes… Yes, I do. I'd protect anyone I loved."


"..."

"..."

"Wh… What…? I… I thought…?"

"Welcome."

"...uh… uh- excuse me? Wh… Who are you? I thought – ?"

"Do not panic. You are safe."

"I… am I dreaming? This has to be a dream- oh. Wait. Does this mean I'm – ?"

"Indeed. You passed away mere seconds ago. Please, do not panic – "

"No no, I knew that was going to happen, don't worry. It's just… I didn't realize purgatory could be so…."

"Do not fear. Everyone marvels at the darkness when they arrive."

"It… It's not just that, it's the fact that I can't even see my own _arm._ Where am I?"

"You are on your way to your next stage."

"Next stage?"

"Indeed. You shall have a life again, but not as you were before. You will live through another, and give them the pushes down the long road life offers."

"I… wait, what? I… what do you mean, I'll be alive again through someone else?"

"We are forbidden to say. You must remain calm when you transition, otherwise it shall not work properly."

"Oh…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You appear unsettled."

"It's just… in this new life, through this other person…. My… My family, my friends… will they – ?"

"Remain calm. They are all safe. Once they pass they will experience something just like this."

"B-But, in this new life, through this other person… will I be able to see them again?"

"We apologize. You will not remember anything from your past life."

" _What?_ But… But- my parents, my- my _daughter_ … she needs me! I have to see her again! You can't just tell me I'll be alive again and not let me at least talk to my daughter again! You just _can't_!"

"…"

"…Hello?"

"Mmm… yes, you are indeed perfect for this role…"

"What?"

"You care so much about her. The love you have for your child is immense."

"Well… yeah, and?"

"Before you move on, you must answer a few questions."

"Wait a minute- what was with your bit about me caring so much?"

"We cannot answer. For now, you must answer these. They will determine which other you will walk with, and which role you shall take for them."

"...O-Okay then…"

"What do you value the most? Do you value happiness? Fairness? Caution? Empa- ?"

"Wait, what kinda question is _this?"_

"Pardon?"

"Who wouldn't value happiness? Isn't that the purpose of life? To have a great one? I mean, yeah, it's great to be safe too, but..."

"..."

"...Hello? Did I… was that the wrong answer?"

"...hmm…"

"Yeah?"

"This _is_ the perfect role…"

"Which role? What, which one am I getting?"

"So you value happiness? You value the greatness in life, and view negativity as just another hurdle to jump over?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now then, miss. Your transition is nearly complete. But first, one final question."

"Okay then. I'm ready for you."

"Do you promise to protect your new host? To fight for it, and give it the most complete life it truly deserves? To ensure that it is safe, as if it were your own family?"

"...Y-Yes… Yes, I do. I'd protect anyone I loved."

"...Then good luck."

~x~

The first thing I see is darkness. Then there's a blinding white. I feel myself floating, as if on a cloud. My body numbs, but I don't fight it. There's a moment of lightheadedness, and then warmth.

My feet find solid ground again, and I realize I have a body. I blink my eyes open, unsure of but curious as to what I'll find.

I'm still in a dark room, but now there's a humongous pillow-white screen in what I think is a "wall". I notice tiny patches of bright yellow in the corners of my vision, and I look down. My heart leaps as I drink in my new features: I'm yellow – I'm _golden,_ glowing in fact, and I'm wearing a green summer dress. I bring my hands in front of my face and realize that I'm not made of skin at all – rather small particles, and as I move a few fly off of my body and disappear into the air.

My eyes widen. I can only think, _"Whoa."_

I approach the screen, still marveling at the expanse of the new, unknown world I've found myself in. Then my eyes flit downwards and I stop, murmuring a "Hm?" In front of me stands a large button, just tall enough to meet my chest.

Intrigue floods me. I run my hand along the smooth surface and, my curiosity peaked, I press down hard. The button comes alive with a yellow glow.

And then I hear a baby's giggling.

 **This is just a short, kind of random piece I wrote just so I can get back into the swing of things. Basically this started as just a random headcanon idea a few months ago and I only chose now to write something for it because it just happened to pop in my head again just today as I was rewatching the movie and would not leave me alone XD**

 **Hopefully this thing will actually spark some discussion from you fans. I really hope it made you think! :D**

 **Anyways, yes, I am working on the first chapter of** **Catharsis** **; in fact, as I write this, I've completed the writing part. I just have to edit it and then it's good to go :3 I will have that up by the end of this week, my lovelies, so mark your calenders!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this short piece! See you in** **Catharsis** **, my lovely readers!**

 **~Pixel**


End file.
